The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to devices for supporting (e.g., protecting) cables about the wellsite.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oilfield operations may be performed at land based or offshore locations. Offshore oilfileld operations may utilize surface platforms with equipment deployed to a subsea wellbore to draw fluids from subsea locations to a surface vessel. Subsea equipment, such as blowout preventers, may be positioned about the subsea wellbore to access fluid from subsurface formations.
Tubulars, such as a riser and cables, may extend from the subsea equipment to the surface platform for passing fluids and/or signals therebetween. The riser may contain tubing for passing fluids, such as produced hydrocarbons, from the wellbore to the surface. Cables, such as choke & kill lines, may also be provided along the riser for providing fluid, communication, and power between equipment at the surface and the subsea equipment.
The tubulars may be provided with devices, such as connectors to connect portions of the riser or to support the cables along the riser. Examples of tubulars and/or devices are provided in PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO2013/022541, WO2013/135244, WO2012/1155912 and WO2013/113316, US Publication Nos. 2013/0014849 and 2006/0219412, and U.S. application Ser. No. 14/354,236, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.